The invention relates to a device for processing excavated material including a crushing device disposed above a screening structure.
German Utility Model DE 202 14 956 U1 discloses a crushing device with two shafts rotating in opposite directions and provided with crushing discs. The crushing device is suitable for crushing, for example, mineral materials, for example, ground, coarse gravel, stones, or other materials. The materials can be crushed down to particle sizes of 10 mm to 60 mm.
Furthermore, DE 101 11 305 A1 discloses an apparatus for processing mineral materials, particularly excavated ground which may include brittle, coarse components. For the crushing, a gapping structure consisting of two shafts is provided, which shafts rotate in opposite directions and which carry pointed bits. The bits are intended to crack the coarse components in order to initiate the crushing. This may occur in the pressure of binding materials such as clay. The coarse components are crushed to a particle size of about 60 mm. The powder or fine particle content is small.
The material produced in this way is suitable, as a result of the crushing of the coarse components thereof, basically for re-installation, that is, for example, for the filling of excavated areas such as pits or ditches. However, it is necessary to add to this material filler materials such as cement, ashes, stones powder, fibers, wood chips, saw dust, suspensions such as limestone suspensions, bentonite or other dense suspensions.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved device for processing excavated materials.